History Repeats
by LERDM
Summary: Ned Stark has another daughter. Seems simple, but when she is ambushed on the Kings Road, questions arise that Ned has been dreading since the day of her birth. Ned doesn't know whether to be more concerned about the rising threat towards his family, or his eldest daughters relationship with a certain Kingslayer. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Lyanna Stark was the eldest sister to Eddard Stark, who was better known as Ned. Lyanna was promised to Robert Baratheon, so she travelled to Kings Landing to be with him, he fell instantly in love with her, and she saw him as a kind strong man who would surely offer a fine future. Upon arriving at Kings Landing however, Lyanna was greeted by a white haired prince named Rhaegar Targaryen, who, like Robert fell hopelessly in love with her. The only difference was that Lyanna loved Rhaegar back. Soon, a large tournament was held, and at the end of it, Rhaegar was crowned the winner, he was given a crown of blue frosted roses that he was supposed to give to the woman he thought was the queen of love and beauty. Everyone there thought he would give the crown to his wife Elia Martell, but instead he rode right past her and gave the crown to Lyanna Stark. The entire crowd went silent, even Robert who was sitting beside Lyanna in silent fury.

A few weeks later, just before Robert and Lyanna's wedding, she disappeared, but many people had claimed to see her riding off with Rhaegar in the night. Robert, believing that Lyanna had loved him, went to the conclusion that Rhaegar had kidnapped her, but it was exactly the opposite. That night Rhaegar had come to her and professed his undying love for her, he told her that he knew she had duties and responsibilities, and that he didn't expect her to come with him. He told her he had come to ask her to run away with him, he made it clear that if she said no he would never bother her again, but if she said yes, he would forsake the world for her. In Lyanna's short time in Kings Landing, she had come to know the crown prince well, and she had also fallen in love with him. She immediately accepted, and he took her to a beautiful place called the Tower of Joy. There, they shared many nights of passion and romance.

However, back in Kings Landing, a rebellion was rising. Robert had sent word to Ned about the supposed kidnapping of Lyanna, and soon they had an army in their hands. They started what after was known as the war of the Usurpers in efforts to save Lyanna. The following months lead up to one of the most infamous battles ever recorded in history. It was at the Trident, Robert had lead the army to meat the Kings forces that were moving up north, thousands of men fought and died that day, but somehow Robert and Rhaegar found each other on the watery battlefield and the fight that would decide the rest of Westeros' history began. Rhaegar fought nobly, but Robert fought dirty and without honor, and eventually the dragon prince fell. The rebel forces won that battle eventually, but at great cost, it was one of the most deadly battles ever recorded in their history.

Soon after, Ned found out the location of his sister Lyanna, and he traveled to her as fast as he could. When Ned arrived at the Tower of Joy, he was surprised to see it guarded by some of the most skilled members of the Kingsguard. Ned and the others he had brought with him fought these knights and barely won. Ned began to walk up the many steps of the tower when he heard Lyanna's screaming, at which point he began to run. When he got to the top he found his sister laying in a bed surrounded by blood, she was sweating and had a high fever, but the most terrifying thing was the two babies he found her holding. Lyanna was dazed she was muttering something about Rhaegar, and Ned came closer. Lyanna had a point of lucidness and stared at him, and the first thing she asked was where Rhaegar was, and Ned told her that Robert valiantly killed him in battle not long ago. He expected her to be happy that she was finally free of her captor, but she despaired, she called out his name and said that she loved him. Ned realized the terrible mistake he and Robert had made, but before he could ask her any more, she told him to promise her he would keep her children safe. Ned promised her that no harm would come to them, and as he swore this Lyanna's bright blue eyes shut for the last time. Ned despaired at the loss of his beloved sister, and soon the twins started to cry. Ned scooped them up into his arms and carried the children down the tower, he looked into each of their eyes and he instantly loved them as his own. The only problem Ned foresaw was how he was going to conceal the children's true identity from the rest of the world. The boy would be easy, he had dark brown hair and brown eyes, but the girl would be much harder. Ned could already tell she was going to take after her father, her eyes were the Targaryen trade marked purpley blue eyes, but she had Lyanna's black hair.

Ned sighed as he got onto his horse, Catelyn was going to kill him.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

The day Ned brought home the two children was arguably the worst day of his life. He had to lie to his wife, muddy his honor, but worst of all, he would have to take extreme measures to keep the identity of the children a secret, especially the boy, who he had named Jon. Jon was a threat to the throne, and if Robert found out that there were anymore Targaryens, he would surely hunt them down. Ned was less worried about the girl who he had named Anna. He knew that if he took on the role of her father that he would be in a position to influence who she married and had children with. He could certainly make sure that she was never in a position to challenge the throne.

So Ned had decided to tell Catelyn the partial truth, he would tell her that Anna was the daughter of Rhaegar and Lyanna, he would try and convince her to keep her a secret, until Catelyn had given birth to their firstborn, then they would announce to all of the seven kingdoms that they had had twins. Ned did not tell her about Jon's true parentage, and instead told her that he was a bastard child. Ned couldn't risk anyone else knowing that there was a more legitimate heir to the throne than Robert Baratheon. Catelyn was so angry that Ned had been unfaithful to her, and when she turned to Anna and looked at her indigo eyes, and all she could see were the mad eyes of her grandfather. She tried to love the girl, but she always held her at arms length.

* * *

Anna Stark was riding in between Jamie and Tyrion Lannister on the Kings Road headed back home to Winterfell. She had traveled to Kings Landing to be presented at court when she had come of age, there she became quick friends with the Royal family, minus Cersei. Robert also quickly came to care for her, she suspected because she looked so much like Lyanna.

Winterfell was almost in sight now, and Anna was listening to Jamie tell a terrible joke, "So that's when the knight fell off his horse!" Jamie finished and began laughing at his own joke. Anna and Tyrion shared a concerned glances.

"It concerns me that you think that was funny" Anna said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I agree with your lady friend" Tyrion said suggestively.

Anna playfully glared at him, "You'll have to reign yourself in around my family Tyrion, they won't understand that that's a joke." Anna told Tyrion.

Tyrion rolled his eyes and hummed in fake agreement, he was one of the few people who was privy to the special relationship between Jamie and Anna.

Jamie, in the meantime, told another terrible joke and again Anna and Tyrion looked at each other. As they rode over the last hill, Winterfell finally came into sight.

"Are you excited to be home?" Tyrion asked her.

"I'm excited to see my family again, but it's colder than I remember."

Jamie and Tyrion laughed.

* * *

At Winterfell...

"Mother! Mother!" Bran called out to Catelyn.

"What is it Bran?" She asked.

"The King! And Anna! They're riding up the road! They're almost here!" Bran squealed in excitement.

"Have you been climbing again?" Catelyn asked.

"Yes, but-"

"No buts! How many times have I told you? No Climbing!" Catelyn admonished.

"But the King's coming, on our road!" Bran said excitedly.

"I want you to promise me, no more climbing" Catelyn said.

"I promise!" Bran said enthusiastically.

"Liar" Catelyn commented. "Run and find your father and tell him the King is on his way"

Bran ran off to do as he was told, and Catelyn began to gather up the rest of her children to be presented to the king.

Only a few minutes later, all the Stark children were lined up from oldest to youngest, with the exception of Arya who snuck in last minute. The King entered, followed by the coach that was carrying Cersei, Myrcella, and Tommen, which was then followed by Jamie and Anna, Tyrion had left to go to the brothel. Anna smiled as she saw her family, and they all smiled back, except for Ned as he saw Jamie put his hands on her waist and lifted her down from the horse.

The King walked up to Ned and they stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"You got fat" Robert said to Ned. Ned raised an eyebrow at Robert who has obviously been packing on the pounds ever since their last meeting together nine years ago. Then they both burst out into laughter.

"Cat!" The King said in greeting to Catelyn.

"Your Grace" She replied smiling.

Robert turned back to face Ned, "Nine years... Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?".

"Guarding the North for you your grace, Winterfell is yours" Ned replied.

Robert looked at Robb "You must be Robb" Robert looked at Sansa, "Oh my, you're a pretty one, just like your sister". Sansa blushed, "Who do we have here?" Robert asked Arya.

"Arya" she simply said as she looked around more, but she saw Jamie Lannister and got very excited. He was the best swordsman in all of the seven kingdoms!

"Ooh, we have a warrior here. Show us your muscles" Robert said to Bran, which made Arya scowl. Before Robert could get to Rickon, Cersei walked up to the King.

"My queen" Ned and Catelyn say at the same time.

"Ned show me to the crypt, I want to pay my respects" Robert said.

"We've been riding for a month my love, surely the dead can wait" Cersei spoke.

"Ned" Robert said, not even dignifying Cersei with a response. Before Robert and Ned went to the crypt, Anna walked up and hugged her father.

In Ned's ear Anna whispered "We need to talk. Later" She pulled away and smiled, before she could say anything else, she was ambushed by the small children that were her siblings.

"Oh my you all got so big!" Anna exclaimed, she picked up Rickon.

"I missed you Anna!" he told her.

"I missed you too." she said smiling.

Bran was next to vie for her attention, and she listened attentively.

Jamie watched from across the courtyard, there was something about seeing a beautiful woman holding a child that made all men's hearts soften.

Bran told Anna about all the things he had learned to do and all the things his tutors had taught him.

Then Arya gushed to her about everything that had happened, she learned to shoot a bow and arrow, the Direwolves, anything that came to her mind she excitedly spoke. Then Anna walked over to Sansa and stroked her hair affectionately, "You're all grown now, a beautiful young woman." Anna said.

Sansa blushed and hugged her sister, "You must tell me all about King's Landing!" she said excitedly.

"Of course, maybe later, I am very tired." Anna said.

Anna turned to Robb and smiled widely, "It's good to see you Anna." he said before enveloping her in a tight hug.

"I missed you." Anna said.

"As did I." Robb replied, "I hope you didn't get up to any trouble when you were gone."

"Who? Me?" Anna asked, "Only a little."

They laughed heartily, "Did Arya tell you about the Direwolves?"Robb asked.

"Yes, they all seem to love them very much." Anna said with a smile.

"There's one for you, Jon's been taking care of him" Robb told her.

"Ah, yes, Arya told me, but I'm not sure about it. Me with a giant bloodthirsty wolf that'll kill whomever I want it to? I fear I'll be a killer in only a few hours time." Anna said, they both laughed again, "But in all seriousness, I think I'm going to let Jon have it." Anna then looked around in confusion, "Where is Jon?" Anna asked.

"Probably out by the stables" Robb said.

Anna nodded, "We'll have to catch up more later." she said, leaving his side to go in search of John.

However, before she went over there, she walked up to Jamie.

"Jamie... Can you do me a favor?" Anna asked him.

"Of course" Jamie replied.

"My little sister Arya," Anna paused to point her out, "Fancies herself a knight, she loves you. It would be-"

"It's done" Jamie said smirking at Anna as he began to approach Arya.

From behind them both Robb and Ned watched the exchange with concern.

Anna walked towards the stables and found Jon beating the crap out of a wooden dummy.

"Is it dead yet?" Anna asked. He was startled, and dropped his sword, but he relaxed when he saw it was Anna. She walked up to him and said "You're taller than me now".

"I was always taller than you" Jon said as he hugged Anna. "I missed you" he said.

"I missed you too" Anna said, "So, I hear you raised a Direwolf?"

"I did, but he's for you, he'll help keep you safe." Jon said, showing her the wolf, he was already quite large, and Anna smiled.

"I don't need a wolf to protect me, I have," she smiled, "I have a lion."

Jon looked confused at her words, but nodded, he added, "We've all missed you, but father the most. You should speak to him."

"Yes, I do need to see him." she said, the smile falling off her face.

"What's the matter?" Jon asked her.

"Nothing, I'm sure it's nothing." she said, smiling again, but not convincingly, not to Jon.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna was in Sansa's room helping her get ready for the ball.

"Do you think Joffrey will like me?" Sansa asked her excitedly, Anna's eyes widened.

"Are you sure you want that?" Anna asked, "Joffrey is a little..." Anna wanted to say crazy.

"Handsome" Sansa said dreamily. "Do you think that father would let me marry him?".

"I think if that's what you really want he'll say yes. And besides, Joffrey would be a fool to let a beautiful young woman like you slip through his fingers" Anna said.

"I'm sure father will say yes for you too" Sansa said, smiling devilishly.

"What are you up to Sansa?" Anna asked.

"Oh nothing... Just commenting on the obvious romance between you and a certain blonde haired knight" Sansa said.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Sansa" Anna said blushing slightly, "And even if I did, he's in the Kingsguard, he's not allowed to marry".

Suddenly Arya ran into the room, "Anna! Anna!" she shouted happily.

"What is it?" Anna asked her.

"Jamie Lannister came and showed me his armor and his sword, and he let he wear his helmet, and he showed me how to hold a sword, and he said when I was old enough, I could be a knight!" Arya said this very quickly and it was apparent that she was very excited, Sansa looked knowingly at Anna.

"I have to go get ready, why don't you to talk to Sansa about it?" Anna said smiling to Arya as she left the room, she would have to remember to thank Jamie later. Anna did not go to get ready, but instead sought out Ned. He was talking to Catelyn, but when he saw her he came over to talk to her.

"We need to talk in private, let's go to my room" Anna told him. Ned nodded and frowned, he was concerned at her cautiousness. Once they reached her room, Anna quickly shut the door.

"Something happened on the Kings road" Anna said, "Someone lit my tent on fire in the middle of the night".

"What?! Are you okay?" Ned asked alarmed and concerned.

"There wasn't even a burn... My clothes were on fire when Jamie Lannister pulled me out, and I wasn't even awake. And I thought, how does someone even sleep through that? How did I not even get burnt?" Anna glared at him, "Something tells me you know the answer".

"Listen, Anna... I was going to tell you but-" Ned started.

"You lied to me! My entire life you lied to me! Did you think I would never figure it out? Look at me! I look just like them!" Anna shouted with tears in her eyes, she had suspected, but she hoped she was wrong, and now there were no doubts, she was a Targaryen. Anna stormed out of the room and ran to the stables, she jumped onto her horse and rode out of Winterfell.

* * *

Jamie had went to go find Tyrion and bring him back to Winterfell so he could prepare for the feast, obviously, the first place he looked was in a brothel, Tyrion's go to spot in any city. He quickly found him and told him that his presence was wanted at Winterfell, Tyrion objected at first, but Jamie reminded him that Anna would want him to be there. Tyrion was the first of the Lannister's to befriend Anna, and he developed a strong attachment to her, Jamie figured it was because she is his only friend, and because she saw that he was more than an Imp. None the less, Anna wanting him there was a strong propellant to get him riding back to Winterfell.

They were just moments away from the front gate when Anna came hurtling out of the castle, it was obvious she was crying and not in a clear mindset, but yet she was riding her horse faster than what was wise.

"I'm going to go after her, tell the others where I went" Jamie said as he quickly turned his horse around and followed her. Jamie's horse was not nearly as fast as hers was, and soon she had gone out of sight, but he followed the trail she left on the frosted grass, and he soon found her standing on a high drop off into the river below.

"I hope you're not planning on jumping" Jamie said.

Anna looked over her shoulder at him, "I don't know, it might be doing the world a big favor" she said, tears were still falling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Anna?" Jamie asked, taking a step towards her. He reached out to grab her hand, but she stepped back, a little closer to the edge of the cliff.

"I don't know what to do" Anna said, her voice broke Jamie's heart.

"Well, I'm no expert but I don't think the answer to your problem is death" Jamie said, he cautiously took a step closer to her and held out his hand, "Anna, please."

"I'm just so afraid" Anna said, looking at his out-stretched hand.

"What are you afraid of?" Jamie asked her, taking another small step forward, still holding out his hand.

Anna looked at him, what if he hated her? She shut her eyes and turned away from him, it sent a pang through Jamie's chest, did she not trust him? "Anna..." he said trailing off he lighted rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid I'm going to go insane like the rest of them" Anna said after a moment.

She kept her eyes tightly closed, as to not see his reaction, but he was very confused.

"Anna, I don't understand" Jamie said.

"My father was," She took a deep breath, "Rhaegar."

Jamie's eye's opened widely, "Catelyn and-" he started, even more confused than before.

"No," Anna interrupted, "Lyanna." She finally opened her eyes, and looked at Jamie.

He moved his hand up to her face and wiped away her tears, "I've met a lot of bad people Anna," He cupped her face in his hands, "So please believe me when I tell you, you are not one." This made Anna smile faintly, she brought one of her hands up and covered Jamie's, he intertwined his fingers with hers, and he brought her hand to his lips. "I won't let anyone touch you." he said quietly.

"What if the King finds out?" Anna asked him.

"Anna," Jamie said, looking her directly in the eye, "I would do anything to keep you safe, even if that mean's I have to kill another king."

Anna looked at him in shock, "Don't say that!"

"But I would, I would for you." Jamie said, he leaned in closer, "I care about you."

"I don't deserve you." Anna said.

Their noses were almost touching, "No, I don't deserve you." He kissed her, she was on the tips of her toes. She rested her hands on his chest, Jamie's other hand snaked around her waist.

After a few moments she pulled away, but they both left their hands as they were, "We should go back, people will start wondering where we are." Jamie kissed her jaw and slowly moved down to her neck, she laughed as he brushed a ticklish spot, "Jamie, come on, we got to go." He sighed and briefly kissed her lips again.

They untangled themselves from each other and walked back to where both their horses were grazing the frost covered grass, they walked them towards the open filed and, together, they rode back to Winterfell.


	4. Chapter 4

Ned was searching through Winterfell for Anna, it was possible that she had left, and as he rounded the corner into the stables he saw that her horse, Shadow, was gone. Ned sighed loudly, not noticing who had come up behind him.

"What's the matter Ned? Sick of me already?" Robert asked jovially.

"No, of course not your grace. I seemed to have upset Anna is all." Ned told him, "She's run off."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about her, she has that damned knight of hers following her around." Robert said with slight disdain.

"Her knight? Robert what're you going on about?" Ned asked.

"The Kingslayer." Robert spat, "He follows her around like a fool and she is none the wiser."

"What are you saying exactly?" Ned asked.

"Oh please! You tell me you don't see it?" Robert asked laughing, "Oh and speak of that." Robert added as Jamie and Anna came riding in through the front gate, she was laughing loudly and Jamie was grinning from ear to ear. As they stopped their horses Jamie hopped off his horse quickly and helped her down, Ned watched as Jamie's hands lingered a little too long on her hips.

Jamie said something to her quietly and she laughed loudly again, as Ned and Robert approached them they could hear her say, "Thank you Jamie."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

Anna nodded and smiled, "Will I see you tonight?" she asked.

"I'm looking forward to it," He paused and looked at the approaching Ned and Robert, "Goodbye Anna."

"Goodbye Jamie." She said as the stable-hands led her horse away. She turned to Robert and curtsied, "Your grace."

"Don't curtsy, you're making me feel far too important," Anna and Ned smiled at this.

"Go get ready Anna, Sansa's waiting for you in your room." Ned said.

Anna nodded and made her way to her room, Sansa was waiting for her there.

"Anna! Where were you, father was worried." Sansa said as she walked into her room.

"Oh I just went for a ride." Anna told her.

"Well that explains why your hair is a mess." Sansa muttered, "What dress are you going to wear?" she asked.

"The red and silver one." Anna said.

They had a nice time together, Sansa told her of what she had missed and Anna told Sansa of King's Landing. Then Sansa finished by tying Anna's hair back in an elaborate braid. Anna looked in the mirror and said to Sansa, "This is wonderful Sansa, you've gotten much better since the last time you braided my hair."

"Well, that was two years ago..." Sansa said, trailing off.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Anna asked her.

"I-" Sansa started but then stopped again, "Did anyone ever ask for your hand?"

"Yes, many times." Anna told her honestly.

"What happened?" Sansa asked.

"Well, I wrote to father telling him who they were and every time he would write me back telling me that it was my choice," Anna smiled to herself, "I always said no."

"Did any of them ever get angry?" Sansa asked, she's always loved drama.

"Of course they did! Noble men think that they'll always get their way, and when they don't they throw a hissy fit like a small child." Anna laughed, "One of them hit me once, Jamie was going to cut off his hand but I convinced him not to."

"What did you do?" Sansa asked, completely enthralled.

"Well, Jamie almost broke his hand from punching him in the face so many times, the lords face started to look a lot more like his attitude." Anna said smirking.

Sansa covered her mouth and gasped, Anna laughed loudly, they were too preoccupied with each other to realize that Jamie had been standing in the doorway for the duration of Anna's story. He remembered that day, Anna and the Lord had gone into the gardens, Anna had just received a reply from her father on the matter of the proposal, it was the same one that Ned always sent. Jamie had followed them into the garden upon Anna's request, the noble lords often took rejection poorly. He still could not believe that he had had the audacity to hit her, he wanted to kill him in that moment.

"I hope you're not laughing at me?" Jamie asked humorously.

Sansa immediately sobered up, but Anna surprised Sansa by laughing and replying, "Who else are we supposed to laugh at?" Jamie made a face at her and she said, "It's a joke Jamie, you're supposed to laugh." Anna said.

Sansa was appalled at the ease of conversation the two were having, Anna had called him 'Jamie', not Kingslayer, not Ser Jamie or Ser Lannister, just Jamie.

"Ha ha." Jamie replied sarcastically.

"Ser Jamie," Sansa started as Anna stood out of the chair, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"To escort Anna and yourself to the feast." He replied smoothly. Sansa was once again taken aback by how he had addressed Anna.

"Well, then, shall we go?" Anna asked the two of them.

Sansa saw the way Jamie was looking at her sister, and suddenly became very uncomfortable, "No, I forgot something in my room, I will meet you two there." Sansa said.

Anna looked at her curiously, "Okay... I'll see you there." she said as she walked to beside Jamie, Sansa watched them walk down the hall and heard their idle chatter filled with the occasional laugh from Anna. She shook her head at them and she silently hoped that maybe one day her and Joffrey could be that in love.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay, it's been so long since I've updated this story, but I have made some small edits to the first two chapters and some larger edits to the third chapter, so if you haven't read the most recent versions you should because it will make a fairly large difference going on. Thanks for everyone who's stuck with me! Comments/reviews help me write faster!


End file.
